Wolfmoon
by bibliophilem
Summary: Dakota comes from a Native American family, well, actually, a werewolf native american family. Her past isn't pretty, but she's hoping her future will be. That was of course until she moved in next to a new Alpha werewolf, and things started to get complicated. Starts at 03x01 - Tattoo. Every chapter is seen from different perspectives, that's why they're short.
1. Dakota: Tattoo part 1

My brother once told me that "time flows in the same way for all human beings; every human being flows through time in a different way", which makes a lot of sense. After escaping what I would consider a hell-hole, my brother went to college and I pretty much disappeared into a world of drugs and alcohol. I wasn't old enough to take my own choices, but my brother had no idea, so I didn't give a shit and did everything I wasn't supposed to do at the age of fifteen. If they were good choices, well, you'll have to ask me in a couple of years when I've finally experienced the American dream to tell you if it's better.

Getting a cheap apartment I could buy and not rent was pretty much the hardest thing I've ever done. The good thing about being through traumatic stuff and going through the system, is that it gives you a nice sum at the end of the tunnel. I actually spent most of it on shit, but I still had a nice amount of it left. The apartment was in a nice industrial area, kind of on the outskirts of town, hidden away from all the white-picked fences. I'd heard that there were people living in the buildings around, but that just meant that I could play music as loud as I wanted and do whatever I wanted without having to care about anyone else.

When I got to the area I kind of understood why it was cheap though, the buildings were in this area where there were no street-lights, and by the looks of it, it probably was the place where every homeless person went to sleep undisturbed. I just hoped that there was locks on this building, or else I would live in constant paranoia. I stopped the car outside what seemed like the correct building, I'd been told it was an old factory for shoes, and this looked like the right place with a nice looking shoe-sign over the door. I When I got out of the car I could smell the humid air all around me, the lights were off all around me except in a window right across from my building. It was a large building with enormous windows overlooking the whole area.

"You're new" a voice said behind me. I could practically smell him before he'd sneaked up on me.

"Yeah, I just bought the place" I replied and turned around looking straight into a pair of green eyes.

"Ah, you're, uhm, Dakota Mai…, I can't remember" he asked. There was nothing welcoming about his face at all.

"It's Maico, Yeah, the seller was supposed to meet me here, I'm a little late, have you seen him?" I asked, starting to feel uncomfortable. He probably knew my name because the seller had told him earlier or something.

"I'm Derek Hale" he said and extended his hand to shake mine.

"Oh, you're the seller, didn't expect someone… Uhm" I trailed off as I saw a couple of people stopping outside the building across from mine. When Derek saw that I was looking at something, he turned around and saw them and I could tell that his whole posture changed when he saw them. Like he was angry, or irritated.

"Go inside, I'll meet you there" he called to the people, and they shrugged their shoulders and walked inside the building. "So, you want the tour?" he asked me and smiled.

"Yeah, sure, let me just grab my stuff" I replied as I opened the car door again and stretched to get my bag from the passenger seat. I locked the car and followed him inside the building that was now mine. It was pretty much old and grey and brick-walls and concrete floors, but it was something.

"Okay, so this is pretty much everything there is, you've got a bathroom over there, I fixed it up to a higher standard, there's a small kitchen area over there, and over there up the stairs are a couple of more rooms, they were mostly offices, so I just cleared them out, they can be used as bedrooms or whatever you want" he explained.

"Sounds good" I replied and smiled as I looked at the space. It was huge, but it didn't have any furniture, and I knew that I would have to get that by tomorrow, but I didn't really think it through. He looked at my bag and then looked at me.

"Listen, I've got a mattress and some towels if you want to borrow them" he said, pulling his hand through his hair. I smiled and then looked at the small kitchen area, if I were going to be here tonight, which I pretty much had, I would need some towels and a mattress.

"If it's not any trouble" I replied and smiled kind of embarrassed. It was so clear that I hadn't thought this through at all.


	2. Stiles: Tattoo part 2

**STILES**

* * *

The summer had been pretty much what I needed. Everything had been calm after everything with Jackson. He'd moved away and now they were finally back to a place where they didn't have to worry about what was lurking in the shadows. Well, they kind of did, but at least it wasn't out in the open anymore. Trying to kill a Kanima all year had been exhausting, and I was starting to feel like I was the most unhelpful person in the world. Now, when Scott had gotten a tattoo, that didn't really stick, he was pretty much the most annoying person in the world. Like who would get tattoos? It was stupid, they would be there pretty permanent.

Also, the whole incident when a deer pretty much ran into Lydia's car, that freaked me out. But it couldn't be nothing, it had to be something. So I started researching deer-car-related accidents and found that it was like the most normal thing in the world, but there were none about a deer running into a car that was standing still.

"You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? 247,000" I told my dad as he was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, God, please go to school"

"But that's crossing the road. This one last night came right down the middle" I explained.

"I'm not gonna beg you"

"Okay, good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway"

"Would you consider a bribe?"

"You couldn't meet my price"

"Extortion?"

"You got nothing on me"

"Yeah" my dad said and started pulling the chair away from my computer, like that was going to help.

"Dad, what are you doing? Dad, what are you doing?" I continued to ask as I tried to reach my computer, I needed to figure this out. I fell from the chair, and my father started to chuckle as he exited my room. "School, now" he called from down the hall.

When I got to school I started to feel the fact that I'd been up most of the night. My head was hurting and my eyes wanted to just close and not work at all.

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, why?" I asked Scott as he explained about his tattoo and how he wanted it to actually exist.

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott explained, which, of course made sense, but he had his hands full with Erika and Boyd.

"Look, these are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up. And what the hell is this?" the principal asked as he held up Gerard's sword.

"Go, go, go" I told Scott while shoving him away. I didn't really see where I was going until I bumped into something and things went flying through the air. I got down on my knees to help the person, which was what I'd hit, pick up her stuff from the floor.

"I'm sorry" I told her as I gathered what looked like worn books and pencils. Nothing looked like it had been bought new this century.

"No, no, I'm clumsy" she replied and chuckled. I gave her the things I'd picked up, and when she'd gotten it into her bag she stood up and that was when I really noticed her. She was something. She had this long, dark brown hair and these beautiful green eyes that, wow, she was amazing. "Thanks" she said and smiled as she looked at me and then at Scott before she walked down the hall.

"How come I've never seen her before? Have I been blind for the last two years?" I asked Scott as we both turned around to watch her go around the corner.

"I think she's new" Scott replied, also a little startled.

"How'd you know?" I asked as we continued down the hall.

"She had transfer papers in her hand" Scott explained.


	3. Dakota: Tattoo part 3

**DAKOTA**

* * *

First day in school was a real slap in the face. You know when you've been gone for the whole summer, and you're suddenly placed in a chair with a chemistry book in front of you and you're supposed to understand everything in it by the end of the year. And you have that sucking feeling that you know you're going to fail, because hey, you're not really good at chemistry. And then there's the stares and the whispering, and the fact that I was apparently not appropriately clothed for school (That was actually this red-head who told me that my clothing choice reflected badly on my personality).

Actually, what kind of made me on edge about this place was the fact that I could pretty much smell wolves all around me in this school. It was weird. Either my senses were going crazy because I was in a new school, not really fitting in, or there were actually wolves here. What made this day and place even more disturbing was the fact that I could hear talking about animals were freaking out, and that maybe something bad was coming. Then, out of nowhere this crow smacked into the closed window, leaving a smear of blood and feathers. Ms. Blake, the teacher walked from the blackboard to the window and looked out, and that was when I suddenly saw the black cloud of birds coming towards the school.

First one hit the window, then the next, and before I knew it I was down on the ground, trying to cover this girl's head. I could feel glass shattering over me, but I couldn't care, the girl was out of her mind, screaming for help. The birds were pecking on students, and I could feel one landing on my back, pecking my back. I tried to wave it away, but it was like it didn't care. I felt myself panicking, the girl was screaming her lounges out, and I was there being pecked by a bird. I think in the midst of the panic attack, I'd managed to get the bird off me and I was starting to shove and hit birds to get them off other people.

By the time the birds were either dead or out of the window again, people had started getting up from the floor and out of hiding. Not long after, the sheriff arrived along with some deputies, apparently he had a kid in my class. And apparently that kid was the one who'd walked straight into me earlier. After a short while the kids were being picked up by their parents and driven home, but when I was about to walk out of there this girl stopped me from walking out the door.

"Uhm, I don't know your name, but uhm, you need to sit down" she said and smiled nervously. I looked at her confused and let her lead me to a desk where I sat down. She walked behind me, and when people started gasping I realized that some of the glass from the windows was probably still in there.

"It's okay, really, I can't even feel it" I told her, trying to stop everyone from looking. I could heal in no time. Drawing attention to me would just make everyone notice.

"You have this large piece sticking out of your clothes, and I don't think I can pull it out, I think you need to go to the hospital" she explained. She walked in front of me, trying to give me a comforting smile.

"Really, it's okay" I told her, but then the sheriff came to me and looked at my back.

"Oh God, we need to get you to the hospital" he said and took my arm, "Can you walk?" he asked looking at me concerned.

"I'm good" I replied and smiled.

"Hey, Stiles, can you follow her out? I need to ask Mr. Argent something?" the sheriff asked, looking at the boy that had earlier walked straight into me, making me scatter everything I'd had in my hands out on the floor.

"Yeah sure dad" he replied and smiled to me. "Just follow me" he said and offered me his arm. I smiled and shook my head and walked out of the classroom. "Oh my god it's actually kind of big" Stiles said as he looked at my back.

"Yeah, well, I've survived worse, now, pull it out" I told him and smiled.

"What? No, no, no" he replied.

"Pull it out or I'm going to punch you in the face" I told him, now giving him my most serious face.

"Are you crazy? It's like really deep" he said. I looked at him and flashed him my werewolf eyes, knowing that the kid's werewolf friend wasn't keeping his secret from him.

"Wow" he said and looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "What the…"

"Just, please, get it out, if I go to the hospital and I suddenly miraculously heal, they'll know something's up" I explained.

"Yeah, uhm, actually, I don't think that I should do it anyways, I get kind of, uhm, no, I should definitely not do it" he added. "But I know someone who can"


	4. Derek: Tattoo part 4

**DEREK**

* * *

I don't know why I decided that turning teenagers into werewolves was a good idea. Especially not when it turned out that they'd be a liability. Scott, I always thought that Scott had potential, and I still did, but right now I wanted to fix this whole thing by myself.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked.

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha" I replied as I was looking through some stuff.

"Yeah, but it did heal" Scott replied.

"Not on the inside" I replied. Apparently there was a new werewolf in school, and she wasn't one of mine, but Stiles had called telling us that he was coming over with her. Apparently she was hurt.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha" Scott asked me. I didn't want to tell him, I wanted him to go back to being a teenager, to continue the good work I'd seen him do over the summer.

"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager" I told him.

"A rival pack? So there's already a pack here then?" a girl's voice asked.

"Everyone, this is Dakota, Dakota this is everyone" Stiles said as he stood beside her.

"Dakota?" I asked and looked at her, she looked different than she did last night, but I could recognize those eyes in a mile's distance.

"Ah, of course" she replied and shrugged. "Look, the witty guy over here can't help me with this…" she said and turned around trying to point at her back. A large piece of glass was standing out of her skin, there was blood all over her clothes. "What's up with him?" she asked looking at Isaac lying on a table inside.

"How…?" Scott asked and looked at Stiles.

"Well, there was this whole bird incident at school" Stiles explained.

"I would have done it myself, but I seriously can't reach it" she said and turned around. It was like no questions were needed, we all knew that she was a werewolf, that she knew about us. So everyone kept quiet.

"Sit down" I told her and showed her the chair. She sat down on it, her legs parted and hugged the chair's back. I took a firm grip on the glass and pulled it out, she barely winced. She pulled up her top and exposed her back to me, showing me that it wasn't the large piece of glass, it was smaller one's too. Blood was streaming down from her wound, more than what was normal for a werewolf. By now it should have started to heal, but it seemed like it didn't. I started picking out the smaller pieces, and the more I picked out the more she was bleeding.

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked her, making Scott and Stiles more interested in what was going on.

"Navajo wolves dude, not the regular werewolf" she replied.

"Navajo?" I asked her, not sure where I'd heard it.

"Yeah, Native American. Created out of legends, not from bites, it's complicated" she said, trying to explain.

"I've heard about the Navajo tribe, they were a fairly nice people" Stiles said. That guy seriously needed to know when to shut up.

"Yeah, pretty much" she mouthed as I pulled out the last few pieces of glass.

"Look, Derek, I was hoping that you could repay that favor" Scott said and looked at me and smiled. "I got a tattoo last night and it kind of healed" Scott added.

"That's gonna hurt" Dakota said. She probably knew that all too well, her arms were covered with tattoos.

"Yeah, I was kind of figuring that" Scott replied.

After wiping away the blood from Dakota's back, I sat down with Scott to look at his tattoo.

"Yeah, I see it. It's two bands, right? What does it mean?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers" Scott replied, drawing the tattoo on the dust-covered table.

"Why is this so important to you?" I asked.

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" Scott asked me.

"To mark something" Stiles commented.

"Well, that's in Tahitian. In samoan, it means "open wound". I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward" Scott explained.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Goin' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh…" Scott explained.

"Like an open wound?" Dakota asked from the corner of the room, standing in the shadows.

"Yeah" Scott replied. I could understand him, but it was on a level that I would never really show him, I couldn't show my vulnerability to Scott, he needed to see me as the strong one. The leader. I took the torch from the table and looked at Scott seriously.

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt" I told him.

"Ah, that's great" Stiles said, looking green.

"Do it" Scott replied. That was my queue. I lit the torch and I could see Scott's face shifting.

"Oh, wow… That's a… that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside" Stiles said, making his way to the door. I grabbed him and stopped him.

"Nope. You can help hold him down" I told him and looked at Dakota if there was any help to get from her.

"Oh my God" Stiles exhaled. Dakota helped Stiles to hold Scott down while I started the procedure. Lucky for him, the tattoo wasn't that big. I took the torch to his skin, and this hissing sound from the fire burning Scott's skin was chiming. Scott started to move, and all though Dakota was strong, she wasn't strong enough.

"Hold him" I told them, and they did until Scott passed out. When the tattoo was done I looked at the pair standing behind him. Dakota looked pale, but it was probably just because her wounds wasn't healing as fast as I thought they would.

"You okay?" Stiles asked her when he noticed the sweat tripling down her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm good" she replied. "Just the heat" she added and smiled. Some seconds later Scott woke up, and immediately looked at his arm to see that the tattoo was there visibly.

"Aah! It worked!" Scott said and smiled. After Scott had gotten his shirt back on, they told me they were headed home. Dakota barely smiled to me before she followed them to the front door.

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now" Stiles said and smiled to Scott.

"Yeah, I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us. Everything just changes so fast. Everything's so.. uh. Ephemeral" Scott said. I started to clean up the mess we'd made with the glass and the blood. When I thought they'd left, I was about to head out myself, when Scott suddenly called from the porch.

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" he asked me. No, he was not going to find out this way.

"Go home, Scott" I yelled back.

"And why only one side?" he added. He let out his claws and started ripping up the fresh paint.

"Scott" I yelled. When he stopped, the symbol was there loud and clear.

"The birds at school and the deer last night… just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked, putting it all together.

"A pack of'em. An Alpha pack" I replied.

"No" I could hear Dakota whispering to herself.

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked.

"I hear there's some kind of leader" I explained. "We know they have Boyd and Erica".

"Deucalion" Dakota added. I looked at Dakota, realizing that she probably knew more than we did.

"Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for him for the last four months" I explained.

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get" I replied.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac asked, now awake and present.

"What girl?" I asked him, this couldn't be a coincident.


	5. Dakota: Shape Shifted part 1

**DAKOTA**

* * *

Ever since the day Scott got his tattoo, I'd been seeing Derek more and more. It wasn't that I had a craving to get to know him, but the facts were straight. I could help them find those two werewolves in Derek's pack, and I could probably help them with the Alpha pack problem. It was as easy as that. Plus, Derek kept asking me to come over, trying to understand what the deal was with me being from a Native American werewolf-pack, and why there was a difference.

Being a Navajo werewolf was as simple as this; it didn't come from a bite, it was passed down through generations. It could skip one generation, which it did with my grandmother, but passed it a long to my mother. It was said that all Navajo's were wolves, but only a few had the true powers of the wolf. Both my parents came from long lines of wolves, and so I got the genes, but my brother didn't.

"The basics are the same as a werewolf, when you transform you get claws and fangs, when I transform I become a wolf. A real wolf" I explained as I looked at Derek and Isaac.

"Yeah, but that can happen to us too, we can shapeshift into real wolves too" Derek replied.

"Yeah, I know, the line's a little blurry, but okay, when you bite someone as an Alpha, they instantly turn into a Beta, right? Or if you're from a family of werewolves, like you are, you also instantly become a Beta, because your family's the pack. History says that Navajo wolves all started off as Alpha's, but there could only be one Alpha in a tribe" I explained, trying to make it as simple as I could. "In Navajo packs everyone was born Alpha's, but one was always stronger or faster. When a current Tribe Alpha saw this wolf, he or she would pass the leadership down to this wolf. But, every full moon a member of the pack could challenge the Tribe Alpha, never killing each other, but in a battle the rest of the pack could see the wolves true heart. So, whoever won the pack over, got to be the Alpha" I added. "Also, everyone had to fight the Alpha, because he needed the full submission of everyone, so when you lost the red color of their eyes disappeared" I said.

"Okay, so what you're saying is that you're an Alpha?" Derek asked, totally confused. I flashed him my eyes and he saw what made me different, what made me who I really was. One red eye, one blue.

"Wow, is that? Why do you have one blue eye?" Isaac asked.

"From killing an innocent" Derek commented.

"I am part Alpha, part Beta, I can never be either one" I said. "My mother always said that I was too strong willed to be just a Beta, I guess that's why my eyes aren't the same" I explained.

"But if you were to join Derek's pack, would that make you both Alpha's?" Isaac asked curiously. I looked at Derek waiting for a response, I wasn't about to force myself into his pack, and I wasn't even sure I wanted to be in it either. It seemed like all of his Beta's were either missing or totally ignorant.

"I have never been in a pack, and I probably never will" I replied and smiled half-heartedly to Isaac.

"You could though, if you wanted" Derek told me with a soft voice.

"I could, but I would never be your Beta, I would always challenge your Alpha powers, and I wouldn't want that" I explained. "Anyways, what did you want me here for anyways?" I asked them.

"I was hoping that we were going to forget about that plan and do something more fun, like, bowling?" Isaac said as he started to pace back and forth before the large window leading to the streets below. "I really don't like the plan, it sounds kind of dangerous. You know what, I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him" Isaac said as he was talking to Derek.

"You'll be fine" Derek replied.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked, keeping me in the dark.

"He knows how to do it, I don't. Would be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself" Derek replied.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right?" Isaac said, stopping on front of the desk where Derek and I were sitting. "Well, personally, I trust Scott" he added.

"You trust me?" Derek asked him, clearly offended.

"Yeah" Isaac replied. I could hear his heart hammering in his chest, but I couldn't really define if he was lying to Derek or simply just nervous about whatever was going to happen. "I still don't like him" Isaac added.

"Nobody likes him" Derek replied.


End file.
